


Amy Rose and the Five Crystal Hearts

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crystals, Fan Adventure, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: Amy Rose goes on a Vacation on an Island called "Heart Country"...what she didn't expect is that she would meet amazing humanoid creatures,including some that would join her in the Quest to find the Five Crystal Hearts before the terrible Queen Purple Diamond!





	

(An Ship arrives to an tropical-styled island.On the landable border,the door opens.Among alot of Mobians who exit to tour the island,Amy Rose is between them.She wears an white scarf,an red blouse with white long-sleeves and heart figure,an skirt with gray hearts,white sockets and red shoes.She was also carrying an pink bag.)

Amy:Ah...how great it feels to explore an new world! (Puts the hand on her bag,and pull out an picture of her alongside her friends) But i'll come back for you soon as possible.Mainly you,Sonic!

(Amy cheerfully goes with the amount of Mobians patrolling along the island.Suddenly,everyone reach an city with Heart theme,and humanoid and little taller inhabitants with round,white eyes and pink star colored skins walking around.)

Mobian Crowd:Look!They're amazing!It's the Slartylians!

Amy:Slartylians?Is that they names?They sure love hearts like me!

(Amy starts to look around the decorations from the city.When she reaches near to an house,an Female Slartylian open the door and they collide.)

Amy and Female Slartylian: YEOUCH!

Female Slartylian:*quickly get up* Hey,watch where you walks!- (Stops and look interesingly to Amy) ...You're an Mobian like them?

Amy: ...Ouch...*gets up* Of course!

Estelle: I almost suspected because of your heart themes.We are able to shapeshift perfectly mimicking!By the way,my name is Estelle.

Amy: Wow!You can at least show me around here-

Estelle: Of course! *grabs Amy hand and starts to run around the city*

Amy: Wooooooah!

(In An time skip,Estelle cherfully drags an tired Amy on the center of the City.)

Estelle: And that's the Center of the Starheart City!- *notices Amy's tired* ...Are you okay?

Amy: Huff...Puff...more or less.

(An bell starts to sounds,catching the attention of both Mobians and Slartylians.)

Amy: What is that?

Estelle: NO WAY...she's back!

Amy: Who?

(Five Crystallic hearts of Red,Blue,Green,Yellow and Pink Color appears from the bell,beinmg commanded by someone who looks like an Female Slartylian,but with an cape covering the face and an Diamond of Purple color in the chest connecting the Cape.The Figure sketch one arm and the Hearts start to surround her.)

Figure: I'll take these with me.

Estelle: No...she tricked us!

Amy: What?!...I've seen someone like her pass here and did not suspect?! *pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer* Hiyaaaaa! *jumps to the Figure,only to the figure block Amy's attack attempt easily,knocking her out*.

Estelle: *gasps* No!Amy!

Figure: Your silly Slartylians are just doomed! Mwahahahaha!

Estelle: They will not be yours! *summons an whip and throws an ray of energy hitting the figure and separating the hearts from the Figure*

Figure: Argh!The Crystal Hearts! *looks to Estelle in an seemingly hateful way* I'll come back and find them before anyone does! *poff leaving only an small purple smoke from where she was*

Estelle: *quickly an crowd of Slartylians and Mobians surround Amy and Estelle.Estelle remebers of the situation and try to wake up Amy* Amy,c'mon,you can't be finished!...

\---------------------------------------------

(The mysterious figure is walking trough an dark forest.)

Figure:That little Slartylian didn't let me have the Crystal Hearts...the font powers of Heart Country...But that doens't matter.My footmans will find them and bring then to me,The nightmare of the Slartylians,the one who will be the greatest evil of Mobius!PURPLE DIAMOND!Hahahahahahahaha! *starts to shapeshift into something,and dark creatures of different types start to surround her.*  
\---------------------------------------------  
(Amy wakes up in an Slartylian house,in an bed.)

Amy: Ugh...What happened?

Estelle: AMY!You're okay!

Amy: Ahh!Don't scare me,Estelle! *cross arms*

Estelle: I'm sorry,I sometime lose my emotions...But at least you're fine!

Amy: Yeah...but that figure!I have to stop her! *start to get up from the bed but Estelle stop her*

Estelle: Wait!You really can't...That one is Purple Diamond.

Amy: Purple Diamond?

Estelle: She's the most dangerous being of Heart Country.Nobody do know her origin.All they know is that she first appeared when an Slartylian entered in an Cave glowing Purple.Then she exited,and started to cause chaos.The ancient Slartylians,who haved mastered powers,used the Crystal Hearts:Five hearts of different colors who have voices and represent emotions.Red is of Fury,Blue is of Sadness,Green is of Serenity,Yellow is of Happiness and Pink,the main one and oldest one,is of Love.

Amy: *gasp* Did she stole them?!

Estelle: ...No.I used my weapon,the whip,to split them off Purple Diamond.

Amy: ...Should we get them before she does?

Estelle: We HAVE.If not,everybody Slartylian and not Slartylian will be doomed,because she will be powerful enough to conquer Mobius.

Amy: What?!-

(An roar is heard from outside.)

Estelle: *gasp* What's this? *walks to the door.*

Amy: Hey,wait me! *pulls out the Piko Hammer and follow Estelle.*

(When Estelle and Amy exit of Estelle house,an group of Slartylians and Mobians are hiding from an giant,dark-fured Fox.)

Dark Fox: *roar*

Estelle: It's an footman of Purple Diamond... *summons her whip*

Amy: C'mon,we can't let him get them! *jumps to the Dark Fox* Haaaaaah! *hits the fox sucessfully with the Piko Hammer*

Estelle: *shut slash's of lavender energy on the Dark Fox*

Dark Fox: *Is hitted and knocked out.*

Amy: Now you're finished! *jump to the Dark Fox belly,and hit it repeatedly* Hah,huh,hiya!

Estelle: I'll not let it escape! *wrap her whip on the Dark Fox,and pressure it,making it poff*

Amy: Wow! *falls between the smoke but lands safely* Purple D have Foxes as her footman?

Estelle: *walks to Amy* Not only Foxes.She's very variative with her footmans.We have to be careful.

Amy: Okay! *lift hammer up and says to herself* Watch out Purple Diamond!Cause Amy Rose and Estelle are coming!

Estelle: *retreats her whip* ...Heh.

[END.]


End file.
